Big Wave Beach - Day 21
For the Chinese version of this level, see Big Wave Beach - Day 21 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Big Wave Beach - Day 21 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |Zombie = |FR = A money bag |NR = same |before = Big Wave Beach - Day 20 |after = Big Wave Beach - Day 22}} Dialogue (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: Whew! Fighting Zombies that arrive in waves AND tides isn't easy. Crazy Dave: You know what we need, Penny? An ally with a hot of 'tude! Crazy Dave: And by 'tude, I mean attitude. In case you need translation. Penny: Then I suggest we call upon Homing Thistle. Penny: I believe he has this 'tude you speak of. Crazy Dave: His eyes! intense! He can shoot the zombies a real mean look. Penny: More importantly, he can shoot deadly darts that home in on their target. Crazy Dave: Two painful blows for the price of one! Radical! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Difficulty *Surfer Zombies are the main threat in this level as they can destroy the Homing Thistles with their surfboards or by wiping out close to shore. Adding up their constant pacings, high-speed ability, and their durable surfboard will allow them to reach further through your defenses with ease. *The number of Homing Thistles given is six, and they come in relatively slow on the conveyor belt. This makes the firepower provided in the level fairly underwhelming. Iceberg Lettuces are also limited to a number of five, only making it harder to win. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = 100% Plant Food |zombie4 = |note4 = Water reaches 4th column |zombie5 = |note5 = 100% Plant Food |zombie6 = |note6 = First flag |zombie7 = |note7 = 100% Plant Food |zombie8 = |note8 = Water reaches 3rd column; 100% Plant Food |zombie9 = |note9 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie10 = |zombie11 = |note11 = 100% Plant Food |zombie12 = |note12 = Second flag; water reaches 2nd column; 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie13 = |note13 = 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie14 = |zombie15 = |note15 = 100% Plant Food |zombie16 = |note16 = Water reaches 1st column |zombie17 = |note17 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie18 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note18 = Final flag}} Strategies Once you get the first Homing Thistle, place it in the third row of the backmost column immediately. This will allow its attack to access zombies both high and low faster, and help you prepare yourself for the first Surfer Zombie that will appear. All Homing Thistles should be placed at the backmost column for an ensured protection also while your Lily Pads should go to the third and fourth columns or on columns where the water is. Lily Pads will also serve as platforms for Iceberg Lettuces. If you managed to get at least three of Homing Thistles at the start of the level it will be easier to take care of the first Surfer Zombie. After defeating the first three Surfer Zombies, a script triggers for the shoreline to go in the fifth column and will be followed by the arrival of two Surfer Zombies (their appearance will be regardless of column) also. Keep on placing more Homing Thistles to hasten killing Surfer Zombies. If you managed to get stuck in a tight situation, you may place an Iceberg Lettuce to stall one or feed it with Plant Food if there are many Surfer Zombies. After this set is gone, the first wave will be triggered. You can either choose now to give an Iceberg Lettuce or Homing Thistle some Plant Food, but it would be strongly advised to feed it to an Iceberg Lettuce, in order to put the Snorkel Zombies to a complete halt as well. This provides you with ample time to think of your next strategy and also save your Lily Pads. Keep at least one Plant Food for a last resort option. Save the rest of the Plant Food halfway through the first wave so you can freeze zombie hordes with Iceberg Lettuces for the upcoming waves. At the second wave, another script will be triggered, and shores will hit the third column, which allows all Surfer Zombies to compensate. At this time, you may use stored Plant Foods to destroy any placed surfboards since the level has started or frozen the horde once more. Place excess Lily Pads on the second and third columns so Surfer Zombies will have to impale the plants in second column so there will be nothing left to worry about for the final wave. For the final wave, the final script triggers the shores to touch the second column and the last set of zombies will arrive. Use the same strategies with Plant Food. The threat level is minimal on the final wave. However this level is hard being restricted to a few plants, the conveyor-belt's randomness, the Homing Thistle's AI, using a new plant against Surfer Zombies that can instant kill on shore, and the Snorkel Zombie's low protection, do not be afraid to launch a mower out or use a power-up if you're close to finishing the level (or run out of Plant food). Alternatively, a boosted Iceberg Lettuce makes this level very easy as all zombies remain frozen, allowing the Homing Thistles to kill zombies easily without much hindrance. Gallery FR BWB D21.png|First time reward Surferarrives.jpg|Arrival of the first Surfer Zombie Shores and Two Surfers.jpg|The shores hit the fifth column BWBLv21 First Wave.jpg|First wave of zombies BWBLv21 Second wave.jpg|Second wave of zombies BWBLv21 Final Wave.jpg|Final wave Big Wave Beach- Day 21.png|With boosted Lily Pads IMG_138.PNG|By SOBWB21.PNG|By Trivia *This is the first non-Piñata Party conveyor-belt level to contain three flags. *Day 21 is the only Big Wave Beach level where Pompadour Zombie variants do not appear. *Completing the level will display an advertisement if the player has not purchased the Homing Thistle. *These are the only few levels in Plants vs. Zombies 2 without any basic zombie variants. The others are the Mummy Memory levels in Ancient Egypt, the Cannons Away levels in Pirate Seas, Pirate Seas - Day 22, and Pirate Seas - Day 31. Walkthrough Big Wave Beach Day 21. Zombies 2 - Big Wave Beach Day 21 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Homing Thistle contra surfing - Big Wave Beach Day 21 (Ep.413)|By How would you rate Big Wave Beach - Day 21's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with three flags Category:Special Delivery Category:Brain Busters Category:Conveyor-belt levels